


זכרונה לברכה

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Disturbances in the Force, Gen, Jedi Finn, Ktavnukkah 5777, Rey Skywalker, i projected a lot of my own sadness onto the characters woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: Luke, Rey, and Finn are on a camping trip when they feel a disturbance in the Force.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of Ktavnukkah, with the prompt _outdoors/nature_.

“I’m being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?”

“Yes. Anything.”

The longest, most tense of pauses. Kylo locked eyes with Han, slowly extending the lightsaber as the last beam of sunlight faded away. And then-

As the last of the sunlight vanished, Kylo ignited the lightsaber, driving the firey red blade through Han’s chest.

\---

Finn woke up, breathing hard. Frantically, he unzipped his sleeping bag and sat up, taking lungfuls of fresh air. He glanced around the forest clearing, making sure that Rey and Luke were still there.

They were. In fact, Rey was just getting up. She sat up in the sleeping bag and stretched. “G’morning,” she groaned, yawning.

Suddenly, despite the calm of the forest and the peacefully chirping birds, Finn felt a disturbance - probably what Luke meant when he talked about disturbances in the Force. It was like what he’d felt when the Hosnian system was destroyed, only now, instead of many voices, it felt like a single voice crying out and then suddenly being silenced, leaving an aching emptiness. A familiar voice. A voice he’d come to associate with tenderness and caring, even through the formalities.

Finn glanced at Rey. Evidently, she had felt it too - she was clutching her chest, her eyes squeezed shut. “No,” she whispered. She looked up, returning Finn’s gaze.

He nodded, his expression somber. “General Organa,” he whispered. “Kylo Ren killed her.”

Earlier that week, Leia had gotten a message from her son, asking to meet in person so that he could apologize properly. Although everyone had advised her not to go, she still believed the best of him, that there was still light in him, that Snoke was using him for his power, and that as his mother, she alone would be able to get through to him.

And now she was dead, just like Han, for the act of reaching out to her son. For not understanding his true nature.

Finn opened his arms and Rey leaned against his chest, burying her face in the neck of his robes with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He put his arms around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, taking some minimal comfort in the fact that although people they considered family were dead, they still had each other.

\---

Luke stirred in his sleeping bag. As he opened his eyes, he hoped for a moment that the disturbance he’d just felt had been a dream. As he sat up, however, the sight of his daughter and her friend holding each other and sobbing drove that fleeting hope away. It was real. His sister was really gone.

He had no words. He didn’t need any. He simply joined his apprentices and pulled them both into a tight hug. They reciprocated, each putting an arm around Luke’s waist.

It went without saying that from then on, the three of them would double their efforts in training as Jedi and fighting the First Order.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Carrie Fisher. .זכרונה לברכה


End file.
